Will you fall for me?
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: 2 of the former rangers are expecting a baby, but who?PLEASE R&R!!!!! FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Will you fall for me!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the storyline.  
  
A/N : The title is from one of Delta Goodrem's songs on her album Innocent eyes! Timeline : The gang aren't rangers anymore, they are all 18/19 years old, Kim is going to Florida. Kim NEVER dated Tommy and lives in a house with Aisha and Kat Couples : Tommy/Kat, Aisha/Adam, Kim/? and Rocky/? WARNING - SLIGHT SEX SCENE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kim, hurry up will you, the party will be over by the time you get there". Kat shouted up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming". Kim bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Finally". Aisha said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door followed by Kim and Kat.  
  
Kim was leaving the next day for Florida and the gang had arranged a surprise leaving party for her, but unfortunately Kim had found out. Kim seemed very optimistic about her leaving, though she knew she could never stay away from her roots permanently.  
  
At the party, Kim sat on a stool and glanced around at all her guests, they all seemed to be coupled with someone else. Someone walked up to her and offered her a can of beer.  
  
"Thanks". She replied as she took it and glanced up at the person offering her the drink.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's up". Rocky sat at the side of her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I suppose looking at everyone, they've all got someone". Kim replied.  
  
"Well look at it this way, your going to FLORIDA, there'll be plenty of guys out there". Rocky tried cheering her up.  
  
"I suppose". Kim smiled slightly.  
  
"Tell you what, if your not married by the time your 25, I'll marry you". Rocky nudged her.  
  
"Better get buying me that wedding ring then". Kim laughed. Rocky always knew how to put a smile back on her face.  
  
"C'mon let's go have some fun". He offered her his hand.  
  
"Why not. It is my party".  
  
By the end of the evening, Kat had taken Tommy back to their place, Aisha was having a last dance with Adam before they disappeared upstairs to his apartment above the guy's dojo. Kim and Rocky were slightly drunk, slow dancing to the upbeat songs and dancing fast to the slow songs. Before they knew it everyone had gone, even the DJ had disappeared leaving them dancing to silence.  
  
"Where'd everyone go"? Kim finally asked.  
  
"Suppose they went home". Rocky answered giggling.  
  
"Guess, I'm sleeping here tonight then". Kim laughed.  
  
"Lets' go finish the party upstairs". Rocky grabbed the last few cans and started making his way upstairs.  
  
When Rocky had unlocked the door, the two of the walked in like two little children, tip toeing through the apartment.  
  
"Can you hear those two, all they do is talk"! Rocky said as he pointed out the sound of low music and two voices.  
  
"Yeah but they haven't been together that long and it must be weird kissing your best friend". Kim replied.  
  
"I dunno, I've never kissed a best mate".  
  
"Trust me it's awkward, I once kissed Jason when I was about 13".  
  
"Yeah but you were 13, feelings change, your more mature and you and Jase weren't just best mates you were more like brother and sister". Rocky replied sitting next to her.  
  
"I suppose, but I can't ever imagine just going up to Adam and kissing him".  
  
"It depends I'd rather kiss you than Aisha".  
  
"Glad to know I have that appeal". Kim laughed as Rocky turned some music on, in his word to drown out the crap the Adam and Aisha were listening to. After a few more cans of beer and a lot more dancing, Rocky leaned forward and kissed Kim.  
  
"Now was that like kissing your best friend". Rocky whispered to her.  
  
"I don't know, try me again". Kim replied. Before they new it they were heading towards the bed room and removing items of clothing from each other.  
  
Rocky slowly let his body push against Kim's so they landed on the bed. He kissed her neck softly, then pushing himself into her, Kim let out a little cry but was hushed by Rocky's lips brushing against hers.  
  
So what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal, then it's probably mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Rocky awoke finding his arm slung over a body. He didn't realize who until his eyes adjusted and he could see her shiny brunette hair. He daren't move a muscle, he had dreamed of this day for a long time. He'd always had something for Kim but never pursued it as they had become very close, especially since Adam and Aisha got together. Suddenly she turned over onto her back and he couldn't resist brushing his lips against hers. She looked beautiful and peaceful all he wanted was to stay like this forever. After watching her for a few minutes her eyes flickered open and she looked up at his face.  
  
"What the hell". She almost screamed. "Please God Rocky tell me we didn't do anything". Kim jumped out of the bed dragging part of bed sheets with her.  
  
"Well it looks like we did to me". He said jokingly trying to lighten the tension Kim had obviously got.  
  
"Don't joke Rocky. We're friends, good friends". Kim replied as she reached for her clothes and pulled them on under the bed sheet.  
  
"I know we are. But we can't do anything about what we've done now". Rocky sat up and pulled his pants on. "Doesn't this show that we have feelings for each other".  
  
"No, No it doesn't, it was a drunken moment that's all. Look Rocky, I love you but only as a friend. We'd be better just forgetting about everything and remain friends".  
  
"Yeah. We don't need to tell the others, no-one knows about last night but us". Rocky said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go". Kim said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Why? You might as well wait for Aisha for a lift".  
  
"I can't because she'll think something's happened".  
  
"She won't, I vaguely remember Kat leaving without you, you didn't have a ride home, we were too drunk to drive so you just stayed the night here". Rocky came up with an excuse.  
  
"Ok, yeah". Kim said.  
  
Kim felt very difficult around Rocky. She secretly had feelings for him but never dreamed of telling him. It would be far too complicated between them especially since she was going to be in Florida. About half an hour later Aisha was ready to leave, she hadn't questioned either of them as to what Kim was doing at Rocky's.  
  
"Right so we'll see you guys about lunch time". Aisha pecked Adam on the cheek and got in the car.  
  
Kim was very quiet on the way home, so quiet in fact that Aisha became very suspicious. Kim was very edgy and twiddling her thumbs which was very unlike Kim who was normally very relaxed and laid back.  
  
"What's bugging you girl. You look like your sat on ants"?  
  
"Nothing's wrong". Kim replied sharply, a little too sharply for Aisha's liking.  
  
"Oh yeah and I'm the Queen of England".  
  
"I'm just nervous that's all".  
  
"What happened between you and Rocky last night. Did you have an argument or something"? Aisha probed further but hr thinking wasn't' even close to the truth.  
  
"No, not at all". Kim answered.  
  
"Well, I know this has something to do with him, both of you were really quiet towards each other".  
  
"Ok, we both got drunk last night and neither of us can remember what happened". Kim began.  
  
"Your not telling me what I think your telling me are you"?  
  
"It depends on what you think I'm gonna tell you". Kim's heart was in her throat. Had she said too much.  
  
"You didn't sleep together did you"?  
  
"NO, NO, we just can't remember or I can't remember what I said to him". Kim lied through her teeth.  
  
"Why, what are you scared of that you might have told him"?  
  
"That I love him". Kim closed her eyes awaiting Aisha's little scream that meant she had gossip.  
  
Well. Here comes chapter 3. PLEASE R&R!!! Oh and COBALTBLUE if you'd have read the authors notes in the beginning you'd have realized that Kim and Tommy never dated AND you can't expect English and Australian writers to write perfect American fanfiction, just stop picking every tiny little spot off peoples stories and enjoy them for what they are and also read your own because they aren't perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Do you love him"? Aisha asked with a rather broad smile spreading across her face.  
  
"I don't know. I think so". Kim replied.  
  
"How do you mean you don't know"?  
  
"I've been spending so much time with him lately, we have just seemed to get closer and I've seen him in a light I've never before".  
  
"Have you told him"?  
  
"No and I don't want to, I'm going to be like a thousand miles away".  
  
With that Aisha pulled up in the drive and they both got out. Aisha decided to drop it, Kim could be very stubborn sometimes and this was one of those times. When they walked in Kim went straight upstairs to pack the last minute things and have a shower.  
  
About an hour later Kim had brought all her bags downstairs and left them by the front door, ready to put into Aisha's car. As she went back upstairs to get her last bag, she couldn't believe how empty her room looked without all her photo's. She'd left all her rosettes and posters because she would be back but she had packed the most important items like photos and a few precious ornaments.  
  
"You ready then"? Aisha asked when Kim came slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah". Kim answered solemnly as she helped everyone pack her things into the car.  
  
At the airport, she booked herself in and put her luggage on the conveyor belt then turned to her friends to say her good-byes. She firstly hugged Kat who started crying almost instantly.  
  
"Take care of yourself do you hear". Kat said holding tight to her.  
  
"I will. I'll stick to your food rechime". Kim laughed remembering when she first started doing competitive gymnastics Kat had made her a rechime out that she had to follow.  
  
"You do that". Kat let her go and watched lovingly as she moved onto Tommy.  
  
"What are we gonna do without our little sis'". Tommy pulled her into a big bear hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll get along without me. Anyway I'll be back for visits all the time". Kim returned the hug then went to Adam.  
  
"Take care of my girls for me".  
  
"I will, either that or she'll take care of me". Adam laughed hugging her.  
  
"I think it'll be the latter". Kim laughed then hugged Aisha who was crying.  
  
"Hey, I'll be back, your all acting like I'm dying or something". Kim laughed and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much". Aisha hugged her not wanting to let her go.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, but you've got Kat and I'll be back before you know it". Kim let her go and went to Rocky who was stood silently. Without a word Aisha ushered everyone away telling them the truth - that they needed a second alone. The others questioned this at first but realized the fact they had become closest of the lot of them in the last few months.  
  
"Rocky, please don't make this even more difficult than it already is". Kim said looking at him longingly.  
  
"What you want me to pretend everything is alright between us when it clearly isn't". Rocky replied.  
  
"Well I can't get on that plane feeling like this".  
  
"What am I gonna do without you, you're the only one left that hasn't been love struck". Rocky told her breaking the ice and pretending that, that was the main problem.  
  
"I promise I'll call you all the time. I'll make you my main contact". Kim hugged him strongly. With that she quickly said goodbye to everyone and boarded the plane. Once on the plane she cried silently to herself.  
  
Well what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few months had passed, Kim had done what she had promised and kept in touch daily at first. Soon the phone calls were getting less and the emails slightly more regular due to the time she had available. Rocky missed Kim more than he'd ever missed anyone in his lifetime. The others put it down to the fact that she had left him being the only singleton left in the group. They each tried spending a little more time with him individually so that he wasn't confronted by love between them all the time. Little did they know that the real reason behind him missing Kim was that the love of his life had left him.  
  
It wasn't too soon before Aisha began to twig that something was wrong with him, something more than simply missing her. She decided that the next opportunity she had, she would talk to him.  
  
"Rocky, can we talk"? Aisha asked him, whilst Adam was teaching and Kat and Tommy were sat talking in one corner.  
  
"Yeah shoot Sha". He answered as she followed him to the office.  
  
"Why have you been so mopey recently"?  
  
"I didn't realize I had". He answered simply sitting at the desk and opening a book to jot numbers down.  
  
"Well you have and we all thought that it was because you were just missing Kim, but it seems to me that there's more to it".  
  
"How'd you mean"? Rocky replied still writing in the book.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Kim"?  
  
"No, why'd you ask". His attention suddenly drawn away from the book as he sat still a tense looking at her.  
  
"Well look at yourself, every time someone mentions her name you go all tense and very interested". Aisha sat opposite her childhood friend.  
  
"I just miss her. She's the only one I could actually talk to about being single and stuff". Rocky replied.  
  
"You love her don't you"? Aisha asked suddenly, shocking herself and Rocky.  
  
"No I don't". Rocky lied.  
  
"You're lying to me, I should know by now that your lying to me".  
  
"I'm not lying to Sha"!  
  
"I knew you were lying in 6th grade when you told me that it was Adam stole my lunch box and stole all my clothes after swim practice".  
  
"Ok, ok. Yes I love Kim, but nothing can ever come of it".  
  
"And why not"?  
  
"Because it would complicate things and I don't want her to tell me that she doesn't feel the same about me".  
  
"Believe me, she would". Aisha said under her breath.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Anyhow, how'd you know it was me in 6th grade"?  
  
"You have this look in your eye. You really should get that checked out you know". Aisha laughed and left him be, now that she'd got what she wanted.  
  
Half an hour later the lunch time crowd had disappeared and the Dojo was more or less empty except for one or two people.  
  
"Hey, anybody got any change for the cab"? A young feminine voice asked as she nearly fell over with all the bags she was carrying.  
  
"Kim"? Adam rushed over and helped her.  
  
"Hi". She said plainly. "So anybody got any change"? She asked smiling.  
  
Quickly the guys put all the change they could together and Adam disappeared outside to pay the cab.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Aisha asked as she and Kat led her to the table.  
  
"I'll tell you the full story later. But I'll tell you the good news first". Kim caught her breath.  
  
"What, what"? Aisha asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm not going back to Florida, I'm staying here". Kim smiled.  
  
Well that's it for this chappie. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do you mean you're not going back to Florida"? Kat asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said. I'm not going back". Kim said again slowly.  
  
"But why"? Kat asked again.  
  
"Ah, they were all snobs and a half and I just said to myself 'Kim if you don't get out of here you'll end up just like them'". She laughed.  
  
"But your gymnastics"? Tommy asked.  
  
"Hey you guy's act like your not pleased to see me". Kim dodged the question.  
  
"We are but we're just a little shocked". Aisha rubbed Kim's hand that was resting in her own.  
  
"Not half as shocked as I was when I booked the ticket". Kim laughed. She seemed almost too happy to say he had given up her dream. "Where's Rocky"? Kim asked as she scanned the room for the familiar body.  
  
"He's in the office, going through the books". Adam replied as they all watched as she got up and headed that way. When she was out of earshot they all asked each other what they each thought of her surprise arrival.  
  
Kim walked silently into the office and watched Rocky for a few seconds. He was in his own world adding and subtracting on a small calculator that lay at his finger tips. She stepped silently forward and placed her hands softly over his eyes.  
  
"Aisha, I'm kind of busy right now for games". Rocky replied.  
  
"Oh ok, I'll come back later". Kim answered and turned to leave.  
  
"Kim"? He turned suddenly.  
  
"In the flesh. You miss me"? She smiled at him.  
  
"What, how, huh"? He said as he picked her up in a hug and swung her around.  
  
After she'd tried to answer most of his questions, they each went back out to the others who were quietly discussing Kim's arrival. Aisha told Kim she'd take her home so she could settle back in but she would have to return to help teach one of the many classes that were happening later that afternoon.  
  
Later that evening when both Kat and Aisha arrived home, they all sat in the living room chatting with a tub of ice cream each on their laps.  
  
"So spill Kim, what really happened in Florida". Kat finally brought up the subject again.  
  
"Ok, you'll find out eventually". Kim said. "I came back because I can't train in my condition". Kim told them.  
  
"What do you mean in your condition". Aisha asked confused, but Kat knew exactly what she meant but didn't say anything and instead let Kim confirm her thoughts.  
  
"I'm pregnant". Kim let the words reel off her tongue naturally.  
  
"YOUR WHAT"? Aisha almost screamed. "Who's the father. I'll kill him".  
  
"Aisha calm down. You don't know the guy. He's just someone I met while I was there and we went on a few dates. One thing led to another and there you go". Kim said calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm". Kat asked staying pretty calm herself.  
  
"Because there's nothing to get stressed about, I either have it or have an abortion". Kim answered.  
  
"How far along are you"? Kat asked.  
  
"A few months. It happened in my first week there".  
  
"You work quick don't you. What are you going to do"? Aisha half joked.  
  
"I haven't decided but at the moment I want to keep it".  
  
"How can you keep t though Kim. You haven't got a job or steady income". Kat thought logically.  
  
"I know that. After my Grandpa died he left me his house and money in his will. I've never really done anything about it. The house is empty and the money's sat gaining interest in the bank. I can live in the house and use the money until the baby's old enough to be left with a nanny then I'll get a full time job".  
  
"What about the father"? Aisha asked.  
  
Do you think Kim's telling the truth???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day everyone was at the Youth centre except for Kim. Rocky seemed to have cheered up back to his normal self as soon as Kim had returned.  
  
"So girls, did you find out why Kim had come back"? Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and believe me, you'll be shocked". Kat replied.  
  
"Why"? Adam asked sitting down next to Aisha and Rocky.  
  
"She's pregnant". Aisha blurted out looking at the guy's faces change.  
  
"That's not funny Aisha, c'mon what's really wrong"? Tommy said laughing.  
  
"She's telling the truth". Kat told them.  
  
"I don't understand. She never told us about finding someone in Florida". Adam pointed out.  
  
"She wouldn't would she. Apparently they just went on a few dates and then they ended it. She doesn't want him to know". Aisha told them.  
  
"Well is she keeping it"? Rocky finally asked.  
  
"She say's at the moment she wants to keep it. But she hasn't totally decided yet". Kat filled them in.  
  
"But how's she going to support herself"? Adam asked.  
  
"Her Grandpa left her money and his house in his will". Kat answered.  
  
"I think Rocky should go and talk to her. He can always get more out of her than we can". Aisha proposed.  
  
"Yeah. In think so too". Kat joined in.  
  
"Why me though? She'll only tell me the same as you guys". Rocky replied.  
  
"Yeah but you've got more chance of getting more out of her". Tommy joined in.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, but don't blame me if I don't find anything new out". Rocky protested getting up to go. Aisha followed him until they were outside.  
  
"Rocky now's your chance to tell her you love her". She told him.  
  
"Aisha I'm not telling her anything, don't you think she's got enough on her mind".  
  
"No, because I know something you don't". She answered walking back inside before he had the chance to reply.  
  
When Rocky got to Kim's the door was unlocked but there was no-one around, that was until he heard Kim running down the hall to the bathroom. He followed cautiously. When he got closer he heard her throwing up. Walking a little quicker he stood by the bathroom door and popped his head around.  
  
"You ok Kim"? He asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah". Kim said as she started throwing up again. "Fine". She carried on when she finally got up and went to the sink to wipe her mouth.  
  
"Morning sickness hey"? He asked.  
  
"Let me guess, Aisha's told all you guys"?  
  
"Why shouldn't she have"?  
  
"Well you'd have found out sooner or later, like just now". Kim replied leading him away from the bathroom. "So what can I do for you"?  
  
"I just came to see how you were". Rocky replied.  
  
"Aisha sent you"? Kim questioned.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know"?  
  
"Just a guess".  
  
"Been as I'm here I need to tell you something".  
  
"So do I but you go first".  
  
"This is really hard to say but here goes. I LOVE YOU".  
  
Well I'll leave you hanging while the next chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Rocky, please tell me you were joking"? Kim said shocked.  
  
"No Kim, I'm not".  
  
"Oh Rocky. I'm sorry but I can't say it back just yet".  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't expecting you to". He headed for the door.  
  
"Rocky wait". Kim shouted after him.  
  
"It's ok Kim. Don't worry about it". He turned as he walked down the path.  
  
That night Kat and Aisha came home to find Kim sat in a tight ball on the sofa crying. They both rushed to her side worried that something bad had happened.  
  
"Kim what's wrong"? Kat put her arm, around her friends shoulders.  
  
"You know what, I was wrong to say I wanted this baby, all it's caused me is trouble". Kim weeped.  
  
"Why"? Aisha huddled closer.  
  
"Rocky came round earlier and he told me he loved me, but I couldn't say it back because of this". She prodded her stomach.  
  
"Kim, he knows about the baby, he wouldn't care". Aisha told her.  
  
"You don't get it do you. I didn't meet any guys in Florida. I made him up to protect the real father".  
  
"Rocky's the father". Kat whispered.  
  
"Don't be stupid Kat. Kim who's the father"? Aisha asked as Kim stood and began pacing the room. Kim didn't answer Aisha. "Your having a laugh aren't you"? Aisha laughed a little until she noticed neither Kim or Kat laughing.  
  
"Why don't you tell Rocky the truth"? Kat asked finally.  
  
"It's not right to ask him to take responsibility".  
  
"Don't you think that's his decision to take". Kat answered.  
  
"No, No I don't. I think the best thing I can do is book an abortion tomorrow and then go back to Florida". Kim paced up and down.  
  
"It would kill him Kim if ever he found out". Aisha pointed out.  
  
"But he won't find out will he". Kim glared at them.  
  
The next day Kat and Aisha left while Kim was booking the abortion. As they shut the door they heard her confirm the time and then left her to it. When they got to the dojo the sat down in the corner booth.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him"? Aisha asked.  
  
"She doesn't want us to". Kat replied.  
  
"But she wants this baby. She's only doing it because she thinks it will ruin his life". Aisha protested.  
  
"It's up to you, if you think we should spill, then spill". Kat said quickly as the guys headed there way.  
  
"What no Kim again"? Tommy asked cheerfully as he sat down next to Kat and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"No, she's decided to have an abortion". Kat replied.  
  
"But why? I thought she was all for having it"? Adam asked.  
  
"She claims she doing it to protect the father". Aisha answered.  
  
"But he doesn't know right"? Tommy puzzled.  
  
"No he doesn't know. But she feels something for the guy but she feels she can't get with him when she's got this responsibility".  
  
"What she told you all this"? Adam asked calmly.  
  
"No, she just told us about having an abortion, but we figured the rest out for ourselves". Kat answered.  
  
"But for her to get with this guy, she has to go back to Florida"? Tommy asked.  
  
"No, but she's planning on going anyway". Aisha pointed out.  
  
"HOLD UP". Tommy said loudly. "I thought this guy lived in Florida"!  
  
"No". Kat said as she ushered them to come closer.  
  
"Rocky's the father". She whispered.  
  
"WHAT"? Adam shrieked.  
  
"Shhh, dufas". Aisha slapped the back of his head.  
  
Ok until next chapter. Thanks for your reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Start from the beginning". Adam asked confused.  
  
"Right Rocky is the father, Kim made the guy in Florida up to protect Rocky from finding out the truth. Rocky told Kim yesterday that he loved her, she doesn't want to ruin his life so she's having an abortion then leaving for Florida". Kat said very slowly.  
  
"Why does she think it will ruin his life"? Adam asked.  
  
"Well put it this way, how would you feel if we'd just had a one night stand and I told you I was pregnant". Aisha said.  
  
"You have to tell him. He has a right to know". Adam pointed out.  
  
"But don't you think Kim should be the one to tell him". Kat replied.  
  
"Yeah but she's not going to is she. He has a kid in the making". Tommy said.  
  
"Well if you think it's so easy why don't you tell him". Aisha said.  
  
"Fine c'mon Adam we'll tell him". Tommy said thinking all he'd have to say was 'Kim's baby is yours'  
  
"Rock c'mon here a second". Adam shouted across the room.  
  
"What's up". Rocky asked when he reached them.  
  
"The guys have something to tell you". Kat said before the guys had chance to back out.  
  
"Rocky we have something really important to tell you". Adam stuttered.  
  
"We got that far Adam". Rocky laughed.  
  
"Well it's about er, er Kim's baby". Tommy continued.  
  
"What about it"? Rocky asked rather confused.  
  
"Well, it's, it's going to be so cute". Adam smiled backing out.  
  
"Is that all, Jesus Adam you could have told me that later". Rocky looked rather annoyed.  
  
"No Rocky that's not it, these two idiots thought it would be really easy to tell you but it obviously isn't". Aisha stood up and pushed Adam and Tommy out of the way.  
  
"Just spit it out then". Rocky spoke.  
  
"You're the father of Kim's baby Rocky". Kat blurted out quickly.  
  
"That isn't even funny you guys. How can it be, I haven't' slept with her". Rocky stuck to the original plan he had with Kim, just incase they were just grasping at straws.  
  
"Rocky we know about everything. The baby is yours". Aisha said watching her friends face go pale.  
  
"But what about the guy in Florida"? He sat on the nearest chair.  
  
"There was no guy in Florida". Kat sat next to him.  
  
"I gotta go talk to Kim about this". He began to stand.  
  
"She's not at home Rocky". Aisha said.  
  
"Well where is she"? He almost snapped.  
  
"She's gone to the clinic, she's having an abortion". Kat said rather quickly as Rocky ran out to his car. The guys followed but only saw him taking off in the car.  
  
"I sure hope we've done the right thing". Kat said.  
  
At the clinic Kim was sat on the jade green covered chairs. She had booked herself in and was awaiting her first scan. Apparently because the Doctor knew nothing about her condition he wanted to do a scan first. She was not looking forward to this, but it was the only way she could get her life back on track. Rocky loved her, there was no way she was putting him through this.  
  
"Miss Kimberly Hart". A nurse called her name. Kim stood and followed the nurse into the room.  
  
"Good morning Miss Hart". The doctor said as she walked in. "Right if you would lay down on the bed and pull up your top". He carried on getting his gloves on. She did as he said and just has he turned the machine on his beeper went off. "If you'll just excuse me". He excused himself and went out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry this happens all the time". The nurse assured her and left her on her own.  
  
Well will Rocky stop her in time. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer ; I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rocky stopped his car right outside the main entrance and began racing in. As he got to the doors a security guard stopped him by grabbing his upper arm.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you can't leave that there". He spoke in a very authoritative way.  
  
"I haven't got time to move it at the moment". Rocky snapped back.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to make time or we will have to have it towed away". The security guard argued his case.  
  
"Well tow the God damn thing then". Rocky spoke harshly as he pushed past the man and began running inside. He ran up to the reception desk and looked at the young girl sat behind it who was talking on the phone. "Excuse me miss". Rocky began politely but was stopped mid sentence as the girl held her finger up to hush him then carried on talking. When she finished talking she looked at Rocky directly.  
  
"Can I help you sir"? she asked very calmly and politely.  
  
"Yeah, I need to know if Kimberly Hart has booked in yet"?  
  
"Are you a relative Sir"? She typed the name on the computer but awaited his reply before clicking return.  
  
"No but I'm the father". He said quickly as he watched the girl click return.  
  
"Yes she has, but I'm afraid she's in with the Doctor right now". She answered.  
  
"Which room"? He asked.  
  
"Er, she'll be in room 115". The receptionist said as she watched him run off following the signs.  
  
He ran down the corridor counting the doors. 112, 113, 114, 115. He dashed towards the door and barged into the room to see Kim laid on the bed on her own.  
  
"ROCKY, What the hell are you doing here"? Kim sat up speedily.  
  
"I know Kim, the guy's told me the truth". He panted.  
  
"The truth about what"? Kim denied.  
  
"I know the baby's mine. I think we need to talk before you do anything I know you'll regret later".  
  
"Rocky I can't keep this baby".  
  
"Why? You were all for it the other day until I told you that I loved you".  
  
"Because I wanted so much to tell you I loved you back but I couldn't because of all the lies I've told".  
  
"Kim it doesn't matter it's all in the past". Rocky said as the nurse walked in followed by the doctor.  
  
"Excuse me but who are you"? The Doctor asked.  
  
"I'm the father. Could you leave us alone for a few minutes"?  
  
"Yes, certainly". The doctor replied a little annoyed but still leaving.  
  
"Do you really think I could've dated you knowing that the child you thought was another guy's was actually your own".  
  
"So you were just going to have an abortion. Do you really think you could've dated me knowing you had the child I never knew about killed". Rocky showed the other side.  
  
"I'm not going to stick around anyway, I'm going back to Florida, so either way if the guy's hadn't told you the truth you wouldn't have known".  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just tell me I was the father"? Rocky calmed down.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to feel like you suddenly had this huge responsibility or make you feel like I was tying you down or anything".  
  
"I wouldn't have cared, as long as I was with you". Rocky sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but we really have to get on with this scan". The nurse knocked on the door the popped her head around it.  
  
"Sure". Kim replied laying down. "Are you going to stay for the scan"? She looked at Rocky.  
  
"Ok". He said as he took Kim's hand.  
  
Well, is she or isn't she - that is the question???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The doctor squeezed the gel onto Kim's bare stomach then put the gun like machine onto the gel. Rocky sat the whole time holding Kim's hand. Suddenly the Doctor stopped moving around as much and kept the machine in one part of Kim's stomach. After he'd detected the baby he turned the monitor around so Kim and Rocky could see the screen.  
  
"Right then, this is the babies head". He told the pointing to a small round blob on the screen. He then pointed out the very faint hands and feet but explained it was very difficult to see clearly. After the scan he turned the machine off and pushed his stool with his feet towards Kim and Rocky. "Are we still going through with the abortion"? He asked subtly.  
  
"No, not yet, we need to talk about it". Kim said before Rocky had the chance to move his already open mouth.  
  
On the way out, rocky wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders as he watched her clutch onto the photo of the baby. As he expected his car was still there, but he was warned by the secruity guard that the parking wardens were on their way. Before heading back to the Dojo, Rocky pulled up in a layby and pushed himself to sit sideways.  
  
"Do you still want an abortion"? He asked. "Because if you do, then I'm behind you". He looked longingly at Kim for her answer. She simply shook her head as tears streamed down her face. He quicky leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm with you 100% on this, don't ever forget that".  
  
"I love you so much". She weeped as she kissed him.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad". He yelled.  
  
"You'll be the best". Kim laughed as tears still ran slower down her soft cheeks.  
  
"C'mon, lets go show the guys OUR baby". He said as he started the engine.  
  
Back at the Dojo, kat was pacing the floor worriedly. Tommy walked up to her and tried to stop her but when she finally did sit down, she tapped her feet and hands.  
  
"Why are you so worried"? Adam asked.  
  
"Kim could hate us for telling Rocky"! Kat burst out.  
  
"I now your worried sweetie but you did, there's nothing you can do about it". Tommy tried comforting her.  
  
"You don't understand Tommy, Kim trusted us and we deceived her". Aisha pointed out.  
  
"What time was her appointment"? Kat asked.  
  
"Er, 10". Aisha answered.  
  
"What time is it now"? Kat asked again.  
  
"11". Tommy answered.  
  
"I feel sick". Kat said as she held her stomach.  
  
"Don't tell me your pregnant too". Rocky said as he lead Kim in by the hand.  
  
"What happened"? Kat and aisha rushed to Kim.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't had an abortion, and I'm not going to either". She jumped into a hug with them both.  
  
"Your not mad at us are you for telling Rocky are you"? Aisha asked.  
  
"No, I'm glad you did". Kim went towards the guys and sat down. "We sorted everything out and we both made the decision to keep the baby". Kim couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Does that mean you two are together"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Yes Sha it does". Rocky said laughing as Aisha smiled triumphantly. "Hey show them the baby". Rocky nudged Kim, then Kim started lifting her top a little then stopped and pulled out the photo and placed it on the table.  
  
"Wow, is that the baby"? Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah". Kim answered as he gave her a big hug. "God, I'm starving".  
  
"Hey, I get to eat more now, I'm eating for two". Rocky sat back into his chair.  
  
"I think that's the mother". Aisha tapped his upper arm.  
  
"No, I need my strength too". Rocky laughed. "I'm going to be a dad".  
  
Well, Should I write more or not??????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal. Don't own the spice girls either!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
7 months later Kim waddled into the Dojo at sat at the counter. Adam was busy making a customer a smoothie and Rocky was teaching with Tommy, the girls claimed there were going shopping but Kim had a inkling that they had gone to buy the baby a present. They had seemed more like the doting parents than Rocky and Kim.  
  
"Hey Adam, busy"? Kim asked as he headed towards her after giving the customer his smoothie.  
  
"Nah not really, I will be after class though. Do you want something"?  
  
"Yeah give me anything you've got that ice cold". She replied.  
  
"How can you be hot in this weather, it's not exactly boiling outside". Adam laughed. Kim had been going through hell with this pregnancy. She'd suffered terrible morning sickness, disgusting cravings of which even Rocky wouldn't eat and feeling hot all the time. It seemed she had spent the entire pregnancy dressed in shorts and most of Rocky's hockey and football shirts.  
  
"To be honest, I'll be glad when it's all over. I can't even sleep in my comfiest position anymore. I feel like this big whale with a load of blubber". Kim laughed at the thought.  
  
"When are you due"?  
  
"October 20th".  
  
"Nearly over, then you'll have crying all night, feeding, changing diapers".  
  
"Don't remind me, you know it'll be me getting up in the middle of the night, Rocky can sleep through a bomb attack". Kim laughed.  
  
"You never know, father hood might change him". Adam joined in.  
  
"Yeah, but there's more chance of the Spice Girls being transsexuals".  
  
"True, true".  
  
"Ow". Kim sat up tense.  
  
"What's, what's wrong". Adam began to panic.  
  
"Nothing it's ok, it's just the baby showing off it's karate skills, either that or it's going to pay football". Kim laughed.  
  
"Don't let Rocky catch you saying that". Adam relaxed.  
  
"You wanna feel". Kim took Adam's hand and placed it on her bulgy stomach in the place where the baby was kicking.  
  
"Whoa, that's awesome". Adam smiled.  
  
"What's awesome"? Aisha bounded in with about 10 shopping bags, followed by Kat with another 10.  
  
"The baby kicking". Kim said smiling. "What have you been buying"?  
  
"Ar let me feel, let me feel". Aisha dumped the bags and ran over to her.  
  
"What have you been buying Sha"? Adam asked.  
  
"Well, I bought a few things for me and". She stopped as she picked up a bag to reveal 3 baby grows.  
  
"Aisha, you really have to stop spending Adam's money on things for the baby". Kim said as Aisha passed her the grows.  
  
"It's only money Kim. Anyway look what Kat bought". Aisha argued as Kat showed her the sing me to sleep winnie the pooh.  
  
"Guys, What can I say". Kim felt tears coming. Just then she felt a twang of pain.  
  
"Is the baby kicking again"? Kat asked seeing Kim's face grimace.  
  
"I don't know, it feels sharper than a kick". She answered.  
  
"Oh my God, we've got to get you to the hospital". Aisha began panicking.  
  
"Whoa slow down, I don't know that I am going into labor, and anyway there's no point in going until my waters break". Kim breathed deeply moving onto a more comfy chair. "Look, I'm just going to go upstairs and relax". Kim stood.  
  
"Well, we're going with you incase you go into labor". Aisha said helping Kim to stand then mothering her upstairs as Kat and Adam shook their heads. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 12 - FINAL CHAPTER  
  
An hour or so later Kim came out of the bathroom wrapped in her fluffy toweling robe. She'd had a long soak in the bath to try and help her relax.  
  
"You still having pain"? Kat looked over the top of her magazine.  
  
"Huh, huh". Kim sat carefully.  
  
"Are they getting closer"?  
  
"A little". Kim sighed and sat deeper into the sofa.  
  
"Here sweetie". Aisha placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. "How are you feeling"?  
  
"I'm fine Aisha, you don't need to fuss". Kim said thankfully as she sipped the drink.  
  
"Do you not think you ought to go to the hospital"? Aisha sat next to her. "You've been having these pains all afternoon".  
  
"Sha, I know your worried but they can't do anything until my waters break".  
  
"How longs that going to take"? Aisha asked impatiently.  
  
"As long as it takes". Kim and Kat laughed.  
  
About 3 hours later, the guys had locked up the dojo and Kat and Tommy were just leaving. Adam and Aisha disappeared at the same time next door leaving Kimberly sat with her eyes closed, almost meditating. In the last few hours, the pain had a little sharper but still were far apart. Rocky kept staring at her with an eagle eye, ready to pounce for the door as soon as she thought she was ready. Kim assured him that everything was fine and as if to prove her point earlier on she had rung the hospital and they had told her the pains were completely natural.  
  
After midnight, Kimberly was fed up of laying in bed trying to sleep and listening to Rocky snore. She struggled to her feet and almost waddled to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten anything since the pain started and she just had a craving for ice cream. One of her more popular cravings recently. Just as she was reaching for the tub and extremely sharp pain hit her and she felt her waters break. She clung onto the work surface and breathed deeply until what was obviously a contraction passed. When she felt she could move she waddled back into the bedroom and shook Rocky's arm. He didn't even stir. She tried a number of tactics but none worked.  
  
"ROCKY". She screamed in her loudest voice, just as another contraction was starting.  
  
"W..what". Rocky said as his whole body nearly hit the ceiling with shock. He took one look at Kim and started panicking.  
  
"Calm down Rocky. Calm". She said softly through the pain.  
  
"Ok, I'm calm". He said breathing deeply with her.  
  
"I need you to take me to the hospital. Can you do it"? She asked him after the last part of the contraction passed. By this time Aisha and Adam had come running round, startled by Kim's almighty scream.  
  
"Kim are you ok"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Yeah, Just having a baby". Kim answered smiling.  
  
As soon as Rocky, Aisha and Adam had thrown some pants and shirts on they helped Kim walk down the stairs to Rocky's car. Aisha sat in the back with Kim, hugging her and helping her with her breathing. Once they got to the hospital the doctors and nurses rushed Kim off to a room with Rocky leaving Adam and Aisha stood in the foyer. Adam went to call Kat and Tommy whilst Aisha waited impatiently.  
  
3 hours later and many trips in out from Rocky to let the guy's know how Kim was doing, Kim had the baby. Rocky emerged carrying a small bundle wrapped in a white baby blanket.  
  
"Isn't she perfect"? Rocky asked as they all crowded round to look at the baby.  
  
"She looks just like Kim, apart from her eyes, they are defiantly yours Rocky". Aisha said absolutly besotted with her.  
  
"What have you called her"? Kat asked.  
  
"We think Rachel, but we aren't sure, Kim's that tired she doesn't know what she's saying". Rocky laughed.  
  
"Rocky she's amazing". Tommy patted his friends back.  
  
"Yeah man, she's gorgeous". Adam told him.  
  
After an hours rest, Kim was moved to a private room and the guy's went in to see her. Rocky had been sat with her discussing names for the baby who was named Baby DeSantos until they reached a decision.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how you feeling". Aisha asked as they all entered and gave Kim a hug.  
  
"Tired but fine". Kim couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Have you got a definite name for her yet"? Kat asked sitting on the bed next to Kim.  
  
"Erm, yeah, She's called Rachel Nicole DeSantos". Rocky said proudly.  
  
So what did you think! SEQUEL OR NOT?????????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


End file.
